vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is the estranged brother of Stefan Salvatore and an ancestor of Zach. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls in the Pilot, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of their bitter and violent relationship. Damon killed Zach in one of the first episodes. Damon turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire, later to be killed by his younger brother Stefan Salvatore and he also killed Stefan's friend Lexi, who was also a vampire. Damon was the main antagonist of the first 15 episodes of the first season. He currently lives in the Salvatore Boarding House with . Damon and his brother had lived in the Salvatore Estate back in 1864. Damon is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early History Damon, as well as his brother Stefan, was born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother on June 18th, 1840. He was in the Confederacy but quit, much to his father's disapproval. He and Stefan developed a deep infatuation for a young girl named Katherine Pierce who turned out to be a vampire. Stefan and Damon became rivals for her affections and she played with both of them in return, planning to change them into vampires herself. Damon was willing to give up his life and spend eternity with her. He begged Stefan not to alert their father to Katherine's status a vampire, but Stefan broke that promise and Katherine was caught. Damon was devastated and he and Stefan devised a plan to rescue her, but the brothers were shot by their own father while attempting to do so. They had Katherine's blood in their systems so they were in transition. Because Katherine was now dead, Damon felt his reason for living was gone and decided to die. However, after Stefan changed, he convinced Damon to complete in transitioning. Damon, furious that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan as well, vowed him a life of misery. When Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden who was also a witch, saw he had completed transitioning, she revealed that she had protected Katherine and the other vampires when they were placed in Fell's Church. For the next 145 years, Damon plotted to set her free. He has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls. He was the cause of the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still fed on humans, unlike Stefan, and was stronger than his brother because of this. Like all vampires, Damon has the power of persuasion and immortality, as well as increased strength and speed. Like Stefan, he wears a ring that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Season One He later turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire after he killed all of her friends for a midnight snack. He made a deal with Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, Emily, that if he protected her children, she would release his vampire true love Katherine Pierce from a mystical prison but in reality there are 27 other vampires who have been trapped for more than a hundred years and haven't fed. She refuses her part of the deal and destroyed the amulet, trapping all of the vampires forever, making Damon so furious that he attacked Bonnie until Stefan pulled him away and then fed blood to Bonnie so she could heal. Damon later realized that there might be another way to bring Katherine back. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb with their magic, Damon discovered Katherine is not in there. He later learned from Anna's mother Pearl, another vampire from 1864 that was trapped in the tomb, that Katherine put the guard at the church right before it burned down under her spell, who was also obsessed with her and he let her go. Anna then said the last time she saw Katherine was in Chicago in 1983 and that she knew where Damon was all along but she didn't care, making Damon realize Katherine never cared about him but that he was just one of many under her spell. He was heartbroken. After the vampires were released from the tomb, Stefan was tortured by a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires from the tomb. Damon teams up with Elena and to save him. Elena helps him to the car and Frederick attacks them. She had to give him her blood so he survives. When Damon found out Stefan is addicted to human blood, he tells Elena. When Stefan is gone, Damon substitutes for him in the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition. Damon and Elena locked Stefan up in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House to try to get him back to normal. In Blood Brothers, it's revealed that Stefan and Damon both drank Katherine's blood (Damon willingly, Stefan with compulsion), so when they were shot trying to save Katherine Pierce, the vampire girl they both loved, they started to change into vampires instead of dying. It was revealed that their own father shot them because they sided with the vampires. Stefan forces Damon to turn into a vampire, and Damon promises Stefan an eternity of misery. The day of Mystic Fall's 150th Founder's Day celebration John Gilbert injected vervain into him, trapping him in the basement of the Gilbert Building with the help of the activation of the device. He gets saved by Stefan with the help of Bonnie, and afterwards goes to Elena's house to have a talk with , apologizing for Vicki and tells him that Anna is dead. He offers to erase his memories, but Jeremy declines. On his way out of her house Damon talks with Elena and they kiss, but it is later revealed that she is in fact Katherine pretending to be Elena. Season Two Damon arrived at the hospital and spoke to Sheriff Forbes who told him of Richard Lockwood's death and her worries for Caroline's health. Damon comforted her. When Elena arrived, Damon brought up "their" kiss but soon realized it was Katherine when Elena remembered nothing of what had happened. Damon and Elena arrived back at the Gilbert house just as Katherine escaped Stefan. Stefan was angry when he heard Damon tried to kiss Elena but Elena reminded him it was Katherine. Katherine appeared at the Salvatore Boarding House to say goodbye and she and Damon make out. Damon stopped and demanded the truth from her. Katherine admitted she didn't love him and never did; it was always Stefan. This broke Damon apart. He got drunk and went to Elena's. He tried to get her to admit that she had feelings for him, but she insisted it was only Stefan, denying his kisses. Angered, Damon broke Jeremy's neck and left. Jeremy came back with the help of his ring. Mason reveals to Elizabeth Forbes that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain, and lets Elizabeth watch Damon drink the vervain and spit it out, choking. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for giving him vervain, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers get shot several times with wooden bullets, and are dragged to the basement, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconcious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon wonders why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatores were staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. As Elizabeth is horrified at her daughter, she tells Damon to kill her after she is threatened.Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends, showing more of the humanity left inside him. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain whears off and he will be able to compell her. He tortures Mason and after finding out what he needs to know, rips his heart out. He then calls Katherine and teases her, which causes her to go to plan b... showing Elena that she knows her fight with Stefan is fake and that she can get to anyone, causing Jenna to stab herself. Elena then breaks up with Stephan and as she walks out in tears Damon tries to apologize, showing more humanity saying he didnt think, he just didnt think . When Elena responds with it doesnt matter Katherine won Damon looks upset. He seems more determined to kill Katherine than ever. Personality Damon tries to show that he has no humanity left in him, but Elena continuously shows him that there is something inside of him that cares. Damon throughout the show changes, growing from an immature, snarky, glib, arrogant and self confident vampire into a somewhat vulnerable, sometimes selfless, still sarcastic, but proves he can be capable of love. Damon doesn't keep her in the dark like Stefan does at times, he shows her how dangerous the world can be. Damon is arrogant but he keeps his word. Ian Somerhalder stated that he thinks that deep down Damon is a very lonely and unhappy man that uses humor to mask the intense pain. In reality, Damon is actually longing for acceptance, and very isolated and lonely because of his years as a vampire. As a human, he wasn’t accepted for who he was and often was reprimanded by his father for his actions and choices. He uses a dark sense of humour and sarcasm as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn’t need anybody and is in fact, happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn’t he just refuses to admit it. He seems to be feeding on blood from blood packs through half of Season One and continues to Season Two. He shows loyalty and love frequently, though he tries to hide it. He numerously saves Stefan's life, and helps protect Elena as well. He apologizes to Jeremy for everything, and sincerly thanks Bonnie for saving him. When Isobel comes back for the device he tells her to tell "the bitch" Katherine to get it herself, but later gives it to Elena. When he realizes that Elena didn't kiss him he gets angry and after Katherine and Elena both say they want Stefan he goes mad and snaps Jeremy's neck, killing him. A ring saves Jeremy but Elena hates him. Damon shows true regret and apologizes frequently. He also spares Sherrif Forbes life after she shoots him with wooden bullets because he says they're friends Appearance Damon appears to be in his mid 20's has light blue eyes and dark brown hair that goes to just below his earlobes, and is styled in a casual disarray style. He’s pale, and has a good physique, toned and fit, and he knows it. Damon usually wears darker clothing – black boots under dark jeans, a black shirt (whether just a t-shirt or button up depends on the occasion) and is rarely seen without his leather jacket. Relationships Elena Gilbert Damon's relationship with Elena is up and down, he uses her to hurt his brother by threatening to end her life or he's saving her life although Elena is dating his brother Stefan, Damon still develops feelings and truly cares about her. He is shown to have gotten over Katherine and may be truly in love with Elena. In Isobel (episode), Isobel reveals to Elena that Damon is in love with her. While it is not confirmed by Damon himself, Damon demonstrates his growing feelings for Elena by threatening Isobel, and surrendering Jonathan Gilbert's invention to Elena. In the season finale, 'Founder's Day', he confesses his feelings to her and even kisses her passionately but it is revealed by the end of the episode that he has actually kissed Katherine. In the beginning of season two, he confronts Elena about the kiss, and finds out the truth. Afterwards Elena finds out Damon made out with Katherine thinking it was her.the fact does not surprise her but she doesn't understand how he could think she would ever kiss him back. When he was drunk, he confronted Elena again, hoping that she indeed had feelings for him, and was fooling not only Stefan but also herself. Exactly when she denied it again, Jeremy came in to the room and in a moment of rage, Damon snapped his neck. In Rose (episode), Damon shows up in Elena's room and before returning her vervain necklace, he tells her that it's the most selfish thing he's ever done and confesses that he loves her, and after he kisses her on her forehead he compels her to forget what he told her with a tear in his eye. Stefan Salvatore Damon doesn't have a great relationship with his younger brother Stefan, this is due to Katherine causing a rift between them which would last over a century. However lately, Damon is showing that he actually does care about Stefan and will be there for him when it really matters (saving him from being tortured, trying to help him with his human blood addiction). They also worked together to kill Katherine. However, at the end of Blood Brothers, Damon says that he still hates Stefan, not because he forced him to turn into a vampire, but because Katherine wanted Stefan to be with her too, and he wanted her all to himself. However he still talks and makes dark jokes around Stefan. Katherine Pierce He was in love with and completely ready to become a vampire and be with her forever when Katherine was discovered. She was caught when she tried to bite . After a little while, she realized something odd in Stefan's blood. Vervain was in him. Vervain was one of the weaknesses for vampires. It was deadly to them. Since Stefan and Damon both drank Katherine's blood, when they were shot trying to save her, they turned into vampires. It turns out that Stefan's father had fed Stefan vervain, because he suspected Katherine. Damon thought that she's trapped in the tomb with the other vampires, and hates his brother for revealing her existence to their father. But when Grams and Bonnie open the tomb, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. Pearl then tells him Katherine put the guard under her spell and he let her go right before the church was burned down with all the vampires in it. Anna said she last time saw her in Chicago in 1983 and said Katherine knew where Damon was but that she didn't care, making Damon realize he was just one of her pawns and she had no real feelings for him. He's heartbroken, and his grief makes him go a little insane for a few episodes. When Katherine comes back, Damon tells her he's willing to forget everything she did to him if Katherine just tells him she's in love with him. However, Katherine says she doesn't love him, she only loves Stefan. Damon grows to hate her, and helps Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy kill Katherine. He even calls her an "evil slut vampire that only loves herself." When she's trapped in the tomb at the end, and screams and plots and begs for him to let her out, he refuses and leaves. Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes Damon first met Liz when he offered her vervain for the Founders's Council. Liz told him of the Council and who was on it. Later, he earned her trust by killing Lexi. Little did Liz know that Damon had set Lexi up to cover himself. Liz goes to Damon when Logan Fell began his killing spree and also asked him to become a bachelor. When John Gilbert returned to town, Liz asked Damon if he could team up with John because she didn't want him on his own. In season 2, after learning that Caroline had been severely injured in a car accident, Damon went to the hospital where he comforted Liz when she broke down in his arms because she was worried about Caroline. When Mason Lockwood told Liz that Stefan and Damon were vampires, she refused to believe it, saying that Damon was her friend. However, she later captured both of them and tortured Damon personally to get information about how he walked in the sun. When he tried to implore her, saying they were friends, she said their friendship was a lie. Damon was obviously furious at her for trying to torture him and Stefan to death, but after he was saved by Caroline, let her live because she was his friend. ''See Also'' * Damon and Caroline - Details on Damon using Caroline for his needs. * Elena and Damon - Details on their relationship. * Stefan and Damon - Details on their brotherly friendship turned rivalry. Powers and Abilities Damon possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. His vampiric abilities are stronger than Stefan Salvatore, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on animals. Regardless, Stefan has shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. Possessing a Lapis Lazuli ring enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Novels As with the series,he initially serves as the main antagonist until the fourth book, where he becomes an anti-hero. In the books he is born in Florence, Italy and is described as arrogant, charming and seductive, but he is known to keep his word. Ian Somerhalder's television portrayal is faithful to the handsome, hedonist of L. J. Smith's creation. Damon loves the undead life and all that it entails, and we're never quite sure if we should love him or hate him. He leaves countless broken hearts in his wake, but the heart Damon desires most is Elena's. Gallery Season 1 File:As-damon-salvatore.jpg File:Tvd103elenadamon250x.jpg File:Damon_6.png File:Bonnie-and-damon-damon-and-bonnie-9579525-1280-720.jpg File:TVD-damon-salvatore-6713316-480-360.jpg 116.jpg 110.jpg Damon 1.png DamonkillsJason.png Damon-salvatore-love-vampire-grr--large-msg-12533200703.jpg Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-isomerhalder 038042-c61e32-281x374.jpg Damon 6.png PictureDamon.jpg DamonDead.png Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png 04.jpg 20a76zo.gif bgplxj.gif Fhbdejvhf.jpg Vdfhjsjn.png vampire-diaries-damon-shirt-off.jpg Hjtbgrkide.jpg Ftghrft.jpg hjgekrfj.jpg gfjhfthjkfr.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png jfhv.jpg jbhvdfj.jpg ejhb.jpg Ebl.jpg Season 2 TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg|Damon and Stefan TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Sexdamon.jpg Kisssss.jpg Killkiss.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Playgames.jpg Dammmon.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg 321821.jpg come on stefan what is it fight to the death lol.gif MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg kujgh.jpg Mas010.jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas019.jpg ehgv.jpg ejkv.jpg 2x02bravenewworld_1003.jpg|Damon and Elena Katerina19.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina15.jpg Coulor.jpg Notes * The first powers he was seen using is no longer on the TV show because they were considered too supernatural. They were controlling fog and using a crow to spy on people. * In "The Return" the first episode of the second season, Damon is starting to revert back to his old devious ways. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Featured Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers